1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transfer systems and more particularly pertains to a new mechanical power transmission system for transforming and delivering power effectively and efficiently using external pressure to propel a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power transfer systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, power transfer systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes transmissions comprising input and output shafts and also gear sets being in operable communication with the gear sets and clutches including friction plates with fluid from within the case being used to apply the clutch friction plates to effect speed changes by engaging selected gear sets. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mechanical power transmission system.